lie with me and just forget the world
by spinmearound
Summary: "the first time she heard those three words come from his mouth, it was all she could do not to faint from sheer shock."


_AN: Hey. This was written with Dott, again, and also with Emily. The ficlets in these are a bit longer than those of most 50 things fics,I guess. I hope you enjoy them anyway._

* * *

><p><strong>1. Hair bow<strong>

"I look like a 10 year old!" Candace squeeled as she walked out of the Bobbi Fabulous salon. She had gone there to get her hair done for the homecoming dance.  
>No matter how much she tried, the stupid bow stayed put.<br>"Wait, your hair did what?" Jeremy asked.  
>His girlfriend fumed. He just grinned.<br>"You look cute, Candace."

**2. Love**  
>Stacy just stared blankly as Candace blushed madly, her hand shooting up to cover her mouth. Had the redhead really just said the 'L word' in a sentence concerning Jeremy?<p>

**3. Intention **  
>Some people would talk about all the things he did for her like he was trying to get something out of her. It was sad that he couldn't be in love with a girl without people thinking he had some gross intentions.<p>

**4. Blank**  
>Candace noticed that when she was reflecting on earlier that day when she had gone to get some ice cream with Jeremy, she remembered almost every bit of their conversation, but not what kind of ice cream she had ordered.<p>

**5. Young**  
>Jeremy looked between his sleeping wife and the baby in his arms, taking in the similarities between Amanda and her mother. She was theirs. He had never thought he could love someone as much as he loved Candace before.<p>

**6. Mock**  
>One of the less romantic things they did together was going to either one's house on Saturday afternoons and make fun of soap operas. Nevertheless, it always had them in tears from laughing so hard, and they loved it.<p>

**7. Lemonade**  
>"Why can't I ever bust them?" a dejected Candace sighed, and Jeremy knew that she was going to suggest she give up. He took a sip of his lemonade and put his arm around her.<br>She would be on a busting spree tomorrow again. That was his girl.

**8. Discovery**

Ferb blinked and stared in silence for a few minutes. He had gone into Candace's room looking for a tool he had lost, and had come upon her Jeremy shrine. He worried about that girl sometimes.

**9. Banana**  
>"Why do you have a banana in here?" Jeremy asked, upon seeing Candace's room for the first time. She blushed.<br>"Not for calling anybody that's for sure."

**10. Suspect**  
>Jeremy was confused. Candace and Suzie had been the only ones in the room when the bookshelf had been pushed over. He was pretty sure neither one of them had done it, but bookshelves don't just magically push themselves over.<p>

**11. Teddy Bear**  
>When she first moved to high school, the previous year's freshman had to give the incoming ones gifts. Candace crossed her fingers and hoped that Jeremy would be the one to give her her gift. When fate had layed a hand and he did, she was surprised to find that his gift was just a teddy bear. However, she vowed to keep it forever. After all, it was the first gift he had ever given her.<p>

**12. Game**  
>Candace saw no rhyme or reason to the buttons on the controller, or how they were connected to the game on the screen. Even when Jeremy tried to teach her which ones to push and when, it had no effect. Still, she made an attempt to at least fire the gun, because it was his favorite game.<p>

**13. Fifty**  
>"And even when we're old and gray , I promise I'll still feel this way; cause even though you're kinda crazy, you'll always be my baby and I wouldn't have it any other way, cause I love you, Candace, can't you see? I just need you to be with me"<br>Jeremy was well aware that he was a much better song writer when she wasn't sitting there so innocently and Candace-like, making him want to kiss her.

**14. Food**  
>Jeremy was at 7-11 at four in the morning because Candace had suddenly craved Doritos. If she hadn't been pregnant, he would have just rolled over and went back to sleep, but being married makes you do crazy things.<p>

**Two weeks after finding the DVDs, Phineas was still obsessed with Doctor Who.**  
>"...And Candace and Jeremy would totally be Rory and Amy, you know, totally in love, no matter how many times Rory dies or...Candace fails to bust us, they make it through, and will eventually settle down somewhere to have red headed kids, just not now."<br>Ferb blinked at him. "And Isabella thinks you don't know what love is."

**16. Book**  
>Candace sighed. "You know Bella and Edward from Twilight? They're just so..."<br>Jeremy cringed, expecting something like 'perfect for each other' to come out of her mouth. He hated Twilight so much it wasn't funny, and it would be weird if Candace liked it.  
>"...mary-sue like, and Edward has stalking tenancies, and Bella has dependency issues..."<p>

**17. Cliche**  
>"You like Candace, bro? That's so cliche, like, she stalks you, you like her..." said Hugo, stupid as always.<br>"Huh? Ive always liked her, Hugo. You know this."  
>"Victorious childhood friend?"<br>"DOES IT REALLY MATTER TO YOU THAT I LIKE CANDACE! CAUSE I DO."  
>He didn't normally get annoyed<p>

**18. Movie**  
>When they watched Titanic, Jeremy expected Candace to bawl at the ending scene. Instead, she just commented on how Rose could have let Jack climb up on the board with her instead of dangling him into the freezing water.<p>

"This show is so stupid." Candace drapes her feet across her boyfriends lap and takes a bite of her icecream.  
>"Remind me again why were watching it then?" Jeremy asks, the high-pitched voices of the 'So Random!' cast members taunting him as he fumbles for the remote.<br>"Because, Phineas and Ferb are guest stars. I need to record this for proof. And you're my witness. Besides, who else would throw stuff at the screen with me while I'm busting my brothers?"

**20. Distraction**  
>Jeremy pointed over her shoulder. "OH MY GOD, THAT'S THE BIGGEST THING YOUR BROTHERS HAVE EVER BUILT!"<br>She quickly turned around, frantically searching for the non-existant machine. Behind her, the blonde man was pulling out the diamond ring he had bought the day before as fast as he could.  
>"Jeremy, I don't see anythi-"<p>

**21. Twenty-One **  
>It's funny how it's the little things. Games of cards; teaching eachother some, since neither are really good, or Skiddley Whiffers, or talk of baby names (she's had hers picked out forever; he likes Fred), hands held, songs sung, a future to ne had. They're on the edge of an eternity here, and they're barely even grown.<p>

**22. Career**  
>"I've always liked the idea of being a kindergarten teacher. Do you think I would make a good teacher, Jeremy?...I DO NOT GET ANGRY WITH KIDS EASILY!"<p>

**23. Autumn**  
>"It's weird," he says, "I thought it would be summer forever."<br>But now the leaves are bright orange, shining in the bright Danville sun. Candace is next to him, calmer than usual- it's a school day, her brothers haven't done anything crazy. sighs, though.  
>"I'll miss you' when you go to college. Not this year, I know, but you'll be gone next time it's like this. What if you have a new girlfriend take walks with!"<br>"Wait, you think I want to break up with you? Never."

**24. Hide**  
>They were outside the back door of Grandma Hilda's house, which was basically a chaotic maze of antiques and junk.<br>Candace began rifling through the stuff. "Where's that old car you said you wanted to show me?"  
>"We can look at the car if you want, but the reason I brought you out here was so I could kiss you without my relatives getting upset."<p>

**23. Study**  
>Third period was always her favorite-the time where she and Jeremy had free periods and could sneak off into a corner of the library and study-so when it finally came around on the morning of her biggest test of the semester, she knew he could calm her down. And he did, in the form of a snack and a pep talk, telling her he had taken it last year so he knew exactly what to review. So, there were some upsides to having an older boyfriend.<p>

**24. Show**  
>Jeremy was finding having to watch Ducky Momo with Suzie more and more bearable. It may have had something to do with the fact that it was Candace's favorite show.<p>

**25. Strawberries.**  
>"What is with your weird pregnancy cravings? Strawberries in your grilled cheese with chocolate on top? And did you make sure it was soy? You never had these with Amanda"<br>"We always buy soy stuff." She stops in the middle of a sentence  
>"The baby's kicking!" she says in her 'Moooom' voice almost screaming.<br>They hold hands over her stomach until Amanda knocks the plate over.

**26. Objection**  
><strong>"<strong>No, Phineas, I do NOT want my date with Jeremy televised. Put your cameras away."

**27. Alarm**  
>"JEREMYYY! JEREMY JEREMY JEREMY!"<br>He ran over to her. "What?"  
>"THE BABY IS COMING!"<br>"Really?"  
>"I CALLED MOOOOM AND PHINEAS AND FERB JEREMYYYY!"<br>"Let's get to the hospital!"  
>"Oh, false alarm."<br>Jeremy's face again became calm. On the phone line, Phineas snickered.

**28. Name**  
>"You know what I would name my kids, if I had them? Xavier and Amanda. I love those names, they sound sophisticated."<br>"That's nice. I like the name Fred myself."  
>"...Fred?"<br>"Fred."

**29. Crazy**  
>They walked along the sidewalk, still laughing from the night, when they stumped upon a man in a lab coat, almost tripping over his feet. He opened his mouth, and they heard his German accent slurring at Candace.<br>"I like your hair. It's...red."

**30. Protective**  
>Candace was still embarrassed about the whole Nicolette and D.D. incidents. She tried not to let herself get into a rage whenever another teenage girl talked to Jeremy, but no matter what she did(and even if the poor girl had no intention of flirting with Jeremy at all), there was this little part or her that screamed "GET AWAY FROM HIM!"<p>

**31. Smart**  
>Even though it was obvious that Candace wasn't going to understand algebra anytime soon, Jeremy was willing to sacrifice his entire night just for a chance to see that fulfilled smile in the morning when she aced her test.<p>

**32. Resist**  
>Candace ran her fingers through her hair and clenched her teeth. You could hear the power tools and heavy machinery all the way from Jeremy's house.<br>"What? No, no, my brothers aren't distracting me!"

**33. Apples**  
>They wandered aimlessly around the orchard Phineas and Ferb had built, Candace trying to control her urge to call her mom in the middle of the date. She climbed up a tree instead, which was probably a bad idea considering she was wearing a skirt. Laughing, she shook it, causing apples to tumble down on Jeremy. Even years later, eating an apple made her grin uncontrollably.<p>

**34. Impression**  
>The redheaded five-year-old hugged her Ducky Momo doll and watch the new blonde boy play cops and robbers with the other boys while she sipped at her juicebox. She found it odd that he was the only boy at the preschool she enjoyed playing with, because most of the boys there were only interested in bugs and mud.<p>

**35. Unicorn**  
>One day, when they dug into their old boxes and pulled out the old DVDs, Amanda wanted to watch Despicable Me. So, when she became obsessed with unicorns and they couldn't find a stuffed one anywhere, it was quite the catastrophe. However, to Candace, all the searching was worth it when they finally found one and Jeremy spent the whole day playing with it. It was quite the sight to see her husband galliping aroundtheir daughter, attempting tomake unicorn noises.<p>

**36.** Words  
>The first time she heard those three words come from his mouth, it was all she could do not to faint from sheer shock.<p>

**37. Glasses**  
>"I hate these things; they're so dorky," complained Candace, upon running out of contacts and having to wear her glasses. "AND THEY'RE NOT EVEN THE RIGHT PERSCRIPTION. HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO BUST PHINEAS AND FERB WHEN I CAN'T SEE?"<br>Jeremy peered around the corner at her.  
>"You look cute. Besides, if you're a dork, I'm a dork." He picked up a pair of 3D glasses that were laying around.<br>"You stole that from the Notebook."  
>But she was smiling again anyway.<p>

**38. Allergic**  
>Whenever she had something to eat that included dairy and he was there, he would always make sure it was soy. She would act annoyed by it, but she secretly thought it was really cute.<p>

**39. Gravity**  
>When she was younger, she never understood the reason for Gravity. Wouldn't it just be better to be able to fly off into the clouds with Ducky MoMo; to be able to be a bit magical, like her toy unicorn? She went on like this untilnone day, she saw a little blonde boy on tge playground, doodling stars.<br>"Wouldn't it be nice if you could go see them? With no gravity?" she asked.  
>He stared at her. "But gravity holds you down to the people you love, doesn't it?"<p>

**40. Converse**  
>It was the start of that summer, and Candace and Isabella were talking.<br>The teenager rolled her eyes. "If you like him so much, why don't you do something? Your relationship with my brother isn't going to go anywhere if you don't get off your butt."  
>Izzy just smiled. "I was just about to ask you the same thing."<p>

**41. Home**  
>Sure it was nice, being spontaneous and dancing randomly; or going on an unplanned date in the middle of the day; or saying things to each other that could put the most sugary of cupcakes to shame on the sweetness level, or kissing in the middle of a great song. But the thing that made him feel the most content; the happiest was just laying there, holding her hand; listening to her breathe, knowing she was alive, and that he was lucky enough to have her be his. That felt like home.<p>

**42. Tired**  
>They were watching TV together at the end of one particularly tiring day. All Jeremy knew was, one minute they were cuddled up against each other, and the next minute she was fast asleep. He just smiled and played with her hair.<p>

**43. Gone**  
>It was only a vacation, but Candace still felt apprehensive any time he wasn't around for an extended amount of time. This being said, she never understood how couples could fight so much and leave eachother. Weren't they in love?<p>

**44. Rush**  
>They were both on a sugar rush from eating too much Halloween candy, and they were giggling like madmen. The tickle fight they were having didn't help, either.<p>

**45. Weather**  
>After the formal, it rained; drops of water pouring down, soaking the well dressed teenagers running out of the building. Most of them rushed to their cars, not wanting to ruin the new clothes or their hair. The two of them didn't care. Candace pulled off her heels, and spun around as she watched her dress billow out around her. Jeremy laughed and took her hand. There in the school parking lot in the pouring rain, they danced without music, their own little moonlight serenade. Even when lightning flashed across the sly, they didn't stop, instead holding each other more tightly as they swayed and laughed. Eventually, their parents got worried and called them, and they had to stop their dance. But they knew when they ended up with colds the next day that it was totally worth it anyway.<p>

**46. War**  
>Candace laughed like an idiot when the water balloon hit Jeremy in the back of the neck, but she was quickly silenced when a bigger one caught her in the stomach.<p>

**47. Beach**  
>"Candace, guess what?" Jeremy said softly, tracing hearts in the sand with the tip of his finger.<br>"What?" Candace responded. She was too captured by Jeremy's casual and quiet actions to make a more intelligent response.  
>Jeremy traced 'I + U' into one of the hearts and waggled his eyebrows at his girlfriend.<br>"God, you're so cheesy," she laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck and squeezing him.

**48. Struggle**  
>They would take one look at the bills and how they sucked their bank account balance almost dry, and just about threw in their towels. But one look into each other's eyes over the paperwork on the table, and they both knew they would make it.<p>

**49. Flaw**  
>"You know everyone has problems," he said."Like yours with busting your brothers, or Stacy with math, or me with... well, I guess it's kind of hard to write songs, sometimes. But the thing is, that we have each other, so those things don't matter so much, because I love you, and you love me, and we'll always have that."<br>She stared at him, red-faced. "I thought you were about to propose or something..."

**50. Outcome**  
>The couple sat back and relaxed on the sofa. The kids were in bed, all the chores were done, and on the television, they were playing reruns of Phineas accepting another public service award.<br>Candace turned to the man beside her. "You know what?"  
>He closed his eyes in contentment. "Mhmm?"<br>"We did good."


End file.
